To find Captain Jack Sparrow
by Foreveraharmonyfan
Summary: Set after Dead Man's Chest. Barbossa is back and the crew are setting out to find Jack. JackElizabeth
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Pirates of the Caribbean fanfic.

Set after DMC. I don't own anything, but I wish I did. hehe. This will be a Jack/Elizabeth story.

Elizabeth and the crew looked at Barbossa confused and shocked at seeing him right in front of them eating an apple, with his monkey on his shoulder. She walked over to him, hestiantly while wiping the tears away from her eyes.

"I thought you were dead." Elizabeth said and Barbossa smiled at her with a toothy grin. it frightened her so.

"Aye, I was dead, missy. But Tia brought me back to help ye find Jack." He said and looked at her like he knew what happened between the two, before looking at the rest of the crew. Elizabeth felt like she needed to be alone and walked out of the hut house so Barbossa could talk to them. She would find out later what they talked about. Will didn't follow her, but Tia did, though she didn't know it. Elizabeth put her hands on the railing and sighed, wishing Jack was here amoung them.

"I'm not sorry Jack." She said quietly to herself and wiping some of the tears away from her face.

"He wont be able to hear you, miss." came the voice of Tia Dalma behind her. Elizabeth turned around sighed. "Ye like the Captain Jack Sparrow, miss. Ye can't be fooling anyone but yerself, miss. Even said Will Turner." Tia said to her walking over to her.

"I don't like, Jack. Why do you say that?" Elizabeth asked looking out at where the small boat was perched at. She wanted to get on it and go as far away from everyone as possible to find Jack herself. She sighed and realized maybe she did like him. And then a memory came back to her, a memory that made her confused.

_"It points to what your heart desires." Jack told her smiling.She looked at him like he was crazy._

"Yer foolin' yerself, miss. The compass of Captain Jack isn't broken." Elizabeth looked at her and then saw the compass in her hands. "It points to what yer hearts wants most. Open it up and see what it says." Tia said to her smiling and Elizabeth did and it spun around and around till it pointed in a northerly direction. She looked at her.

"He's alive. But I thought the Kraken ate him." She said to her and closed the compass just as Barbossa came out of the house with the rest of the crew.

"Aye, yer to be helpin' me find Jack, missy." Barbossa said and then pointed at the compass that was in Elizabeth's hands. Tia smiled.

"Yer ship is waitin' Captain Barbossa. The name of it is Swallow. Ye be careful." Tia said as the men got into the boat and she turned around to Elizabeth who seemed ready and determinded to go and find Jack. "Ye fallen for said Jack haven't ye?" Elizabeth nodded.

"Yes." Elizabeth said in a small voice. Tia smiled.

"He's alive, but ye all have two 'eeks to save him. Good luck." Tia told her smiling and then walked back inside of her house. Elizabeth sighed and then got into the boat before they all went to find the ship the Swallow. It was near the end of the river where they found the slightly larger ship than the Pearl. It seemed brand new as well as they all got onto it, but it also had a feel of the Black Pearl itself by just a hint of it.

"We be settin' sail after ye mates find a room. Elizabeth gets the one near Captain's quarters, seeing as she be the 2nd Captain of this hear ship." Barbossa said with a smile and she looked at him and smiled lightly. Will looked at them both before walking below deck to find a room.

"You didn't have to do that, Barbossa." Elizabeth said after several moments of opening and closing the compass and it always pointed in the same direction. North. Barbossa just smiled at her.

"Aye, but I had to lassy. Once we find Jack he'd be takin' over this here ship with ye as well. I'm only Captain till we find the man." He told her and then went below deck to gather the men up to set sail onto the open ocean. Elizabeth sighed and leaned against the railing.

"Please be safe Jack wherever you are." Elizabeth said to herself as the men scurried out from below deck and started to get the ship ready to sail out on the ocean. She caught Will's eyes and they locked for a moment before he continued on with what he was doing. After several minutes the ship called Swallow was ready to go out and sail to the end of the world and back to find the missing Captain Jack Sparrow.

I hope you all like what I have so far.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for reviews. Glad you all like it so far. Here is Ch. 2.

Two days after setting out to find Captain Jack Sparrow, Elizabeth was sitting down on the steps to the top deck of the vessel when Will came over to her. They hadn't really talked for two days. Either one was busy helping Barbossa or simply avoiding one another.

"Elizabeth." came Will's steady but firm voice. It didn't show the hurt or the pain he had inside of him ever since he had seen Elizabeth kiss Jack a few days ago.

"Will." Elizabeth said in the same voice, but it was slightly drunk seeing as she had a bottle of rum in her hands. She didn't really care to think of what the other men thought of her while she drank it, because it didn't really matter to her.

"Care to tell me about why you kissed Jack the other day, Elizabeth?" He asked getting straight to the point. Elizabeth, who was about to take another drink from the bottle, lowered it and looked at him with wide eyes. She didn't really think he had seen her kiss Jack, but then again the way he acted around her was basically a ringing bell in her head as to why he was so distant from her. She sighed.

"I only did it to save us, William. If you had watched the whole thing, I cuffed him to the ship. I only did it to save us all. If I hadn't he would've put us all in danger." Elizabeth told him with a weak smile. Had she really done it save them or just to believe that she had. It was confusing her so much that she even doubted her love for Will. Maybe she did have feelings for Jack, like she had admitted to Tia Dalma, but then why was she confused about it all. It didn't help that Will had to question her authority either.

"To save us? You could have fooled me, Elizabeth. It looked as if you _wanted_ to kiss him and _wanted_ to mess up everything between us." He said in a raised voice. Barbossa who was at the wheel and turning the ship slightly to the right, was listening in on the conversation. As was a few of the crew members near by. Elizabeth glared daggers at Will.

"I didn't want to mess up anything between us Will and I didn't want to kiss him! I did it because I wanted to save us from getting eaten by the Kraken!" She said yelling in his face so loud that the other guys went back to what they were doing, seeing as they would obviously hear what the two said anyways without having to eavesdrop on the two. Will was being stubborn and didn't want to believe anything she had to say. He knew she was lieing...almost like it was a gut reaction in a way.

"It sure didn't seem like it was! Tell me the truth Elizabeth, do you like Jack!" Will asked still in a raised voice, everyone stopped doing what they were doing and listened in more carefully. It seemed all that even the ocean was listening in on them, because of how still and quiet it was. Elizabeth looked at Will, took a drink from the bottle of rum, and knew she was going to have to lie to him...even though she wasn't sure herself if she really did infact like the Captain.

"No, Will. I don't like Jack. He's a bloody coward. If you hadn't noticed." Elizabeth said through gritted teeth. Will stepped away from her and knew the next thing he was going to was going to hurt her and him both.

"We're over. I don't believe you, Elizabeth. I hope when we find Jack that you live happily ever after with eachother." He told her and she looked at him not sure if she wanted to believe what he was telling her to be true, but then sighed when she knew he wasn't going to say anything else.

"I hope you know that you'll always have my heart Will, no matter what." She told him with tears in her eyes and then gave him the engagement ring back to him, before getting up and walking to her room in a drunken walk, almost like Jack's but different. Will stood there for a moment and sighed before returning to his duties on the ship. Elizabeth closed the door to her room and remembered the day she had kissed Jack on the Black Pearl.

_"I'm not sorry." Elizabeth said as she cuffed Jack to the Pearl. Jack just smiled at her._

_"Pirate." Jack said simply as they looked at eachother one last time. Elizabeth walked slowly away almost wanting to chain herself along side him, but knew it would be better if she didn't. So with one final glance she got off the ship and into the small boat to go off to land._

Elizabeth looked at the compass in her hands, as tears slid down her face, and opened it knowing it would always point to whatever her heart desired the most. It was now pointing in a Northeasterly way. She sighed and closed it before laying down on her side and cried herself to sleep.

Hope you enjoyed it. Please read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the 3rd chapter. Thanks for all the reviews they are greatly appreciated.

And once again I don't own anything. If I did well I would take Johnny and Orlando. hehe

_"Hello, love. I see ye have come to rescue me, aye?" Jack said to her with his usual smirk on the face. Elizabeth nodded and looked behind her. Barbossa was waiting on the other ship for her to bring back Jack onto the Swallow._

_"Yes Jack. We need to hurry. Come on." Elizabeth said to him but Jack only laughed at her and turned into Davey Jones. She screamed and looked around her to see his crew around him._

_"Jack be dead fair lass. He wont be comin' back to ye." Davey said with cruel smile on his face, before looking at his crew of misfients._

_"What did you do with him?" Elizabeth asked in a scared voice. Her voice was higher pitched than usaul. Davey just laughed._

_"No need to be tellin' ye that, miss. Throw her overboard, lads." He said to them with a hauty laugh. They all smiled and did as they were told. Elizabeth screamed the whole way down to the icy depths of the water below her. She looked around to see that the Swallow wasn't there, the Kraken had destroyed it and killed them all. She cried._

Elizabeth awoke, the next morning, with a start looking around the room to notice it was all a dream. Though it felt so real to her, like it had actually happened. She got up and got dressed, took the compass, and ran out of the room to find Captain Barbossa.

"Barbossa!" she yelled out his name and then found him at the wheel, steering the _Swallow_ gently to the right. Barbossa looked at her bewildered.

"Aye, Lizzie. What may be the trouble, missy. Ye look like ye seen a ghost or something worse." Barbossa said to her noticing the look on her face. Elizabeth nodded and then sighed and shook her head.

"I had this dream...it was about Jack and then he turned into...Davey Jones." Elizabeth told him and sat down on the steps with a sigh. She knew he wasn't dead, he couldn't be. Her heart even told her, to reasure her, that he wasn't dead. Barbossa looked alarmed.

"Do ye think that he's dead, Miss Turner. Or do ye believe he's still alive?" Barbossa asked as Gibbs came over to them.

"Capn' there be trouble up ahead." Gibbs told him and then pointed ahead of them, where there was a ship coming towards them. Elizabeth tightened up a little but then noticed it wasn't the Flying Dutchman so she loosened up a little.

"Aye, we're in fer a fight, me laddie. And don't worry, lassy. It ain't Davy Jones and his crew." Barbossa then looked around at the crew on the deck and smiled at them all. "At ye positions lads. We have a fight on our tails." He said and then took ahold of the wheel again. Elizabeth put up her hair, with a tie, and then ran to her room to get her hat to disguise herself further as a lad, even though she was still a little shaken from the dream she still wanted to help and fight along with them. She ran back out onto deck, standing next to Gibbs who was closer to her, with her sword out.

"They aren't as strong us pirates, Lizzie. They aren't even pirates to begin with. Barbossa has already put some of the lads below deck to fire the cannons." Gibbs said to her. Elizabeth nodded and smiled a little at the new nickname she had inquired from him and Barbossa.

"Yer goin' to the gallows ye pirates." said the Captain of the ship that was next to them. Barbossa just laughed at them and stomped his foot a little onto the hard wood of the _Swallow_. Elizabeth looked confused for a minute before hearing the cannons below her go off. She smiled.

"Not if I see ye all there first, laddies." Barbossa said to the Captain of the other ship, who was thrown off guard by the sudden cannon attack. The Captain suddenly got infiruated and looked back at his men.

"Attack these pirates, lads." he said to them. And they all jumped onto the _Swallow_ and started to fight the pirates. Even though Elizabeth and Will weren't pirates, they didn't want to say anything aloud about it. Fear of being taken by the Captain of the other ship. Swords clang, blood was shed, and in the end Barbossa and his crew won the fight. (A/N: I know I didn't make the battle extended. But I will later on as the story goes on)

"Off this ship ye scoundrels." said Barbossa even though it was really just two men left. Elizabeth suddenly came up with an idea, and stepped up to Barbossa knowing it was going to be a something that he wouldn't like.

"Let me be captain of there ship. Lock these two up down below." Elizabeth said in a strong and steady voice. Barbossa looked at her and then smiled as if the decision was slightly foolish but nonetheless a good one.

"Ye be needin' a crew though, Lizzie. Or should I say Captain Lizzy of the..."Barbossa looked at the side of the side before looking back at her. "..._Lady Blue_ it seems be named. We'll be headin' to Rum Island to round up more fer ye." He told her as Elizabeth looked around at the guys knowing who she would pick.

"Gibbs and Pintel. You keep Ragetti and Will." Elizabeth told him as Will looked a little crestfallen but didn't say anything. He then took the two prisoners off to the holding cell down below.

"Fair deal, Lizzie. Ye be followin' us to Rum Island. No funny business now." Barbossa told her as Gibbs and Pintel got onto the _Lady Blue_ and looked around for any leaks, below deck to see if it was badly damaged from the fire of the cannons.

"Same to you, Barbossa. Please be kind to Will." Elizabeth said to him before walking on the plank onto the other ship. Gibbs and Pintel came over to her as she pulled the plank back onto the ship.

"No leaks, Capn'." Gibbs told her. She smiled.

"That's good to hear, Gibbs." She then looked over to where Barbossa, Will, and Ragetti stood. "See you in Tortuga." Elizabeth said as Gibbs took ahold of the wheel and steered the ship in the direction of Rum Island. Elizabeth sat down on the steps and looked down at the compass opening it and closing it. She sighed and hoped that Captain Jack Sparrow was safe whereever he was.

Please read and review


End file.
